


Whose Underwear Is This Anyway?

by TheCityLightShow



Series: Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, awkward first meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCityLightShow/pseuds/TheCityLightShow
Summary: “Whose underwear is this anyway?”
Bucky asked the question nonchalantly. Steve could feel the heat creeping up the back of his neck, but he determinedly didn’t look up from where he was sketching on the couch.
Ten minutes. Bucky would leave for class in ten minutes and then Steve could breathe again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EuterpesChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuterpesChild/gifts).



> Another prompt fill for the amazing Euterpeschild! 
> 
> This one was Sam/Steve "Whose underwear is this anyway?

“Whose underwear is this anyway?”

Bucky asked the question nonchalantly. Steve could feel the heat creeping up the back of his neck, but he determinedly didn’t look up from where he was sketching on the couch.

Ten minutes. Bucky would leave for class in ten minutes and then Steve could breathe again. “Mine,” he replied when he trusted his voice not to crack.

“Try again.” Bucky told him, and Steve looked up. Bucky had used the pencil tucked behind his ear to pick up a pair of blue briefs that – Steve had to admit – were extremely unlikely to fit him. Steve smiled innocently up at his pseudo-older brother.

“Definitely mine, Buck.” Steve prayed to God Bucky would just let it drop.

“No way, Stevie. I know every pair of underwear you own. These are not one of them.” Bucky had to have been tutored in that bitch face by his girlfriend: it had never seemed so _accusing_ before, and Natasha was _fucking terrifying_.

“How’d you know I didn’t buy more, huh?” Steve protested, turning back to his sketchbook with the raise of Bucky’s eyebrow – but before Bucky could open his mouth to reply, it happened.

“Sugarplum, where the hell are my brie- aw fuck.”

Sam stopped talking abruptly at the sight of Bucky in Steve’s living room. Steve knew he’d gone absolutely bright red. A quick sideways glance showed him a gaping Bucky and the gorgeous sight of his boyfriend in nothing but a towel. He added another line to the drawing.

“Buck has them, doll.” He replied, torn between laughter and _fleeing._ “Sam, this is my brother-cum-pain-in-my-ass James Barnes. Buck, this is my boyfriend Sam Wilson.” He finally looked up- oh god they were practically peacocking. Neither of them said a word, glaring at each other. After the most awkward silence Steve had ever endured, Sam reached out and plucked his briefs from the pencil, had the audacity to wink at Steve, then turned on his heel and walked back to the bedroom. Bucky turned back to Steve before he was fully out of sight, with the world’s most shit-eating grin on his face.

“Don’t you da-“ Steve began, but too late – Bucky let out a whoop and ruffled Steve’s hair as he wandered past.

“My lil Stevie’s all grown up!” he cooed, and Steve batted his hand away.

“Don’t you have class, jerk?” Steve muttered, grinning despite himself.

“Later punk!” Bucky called out, his laughter hanging in the apartment behind him. “Have fun!” Steve groaned and sank back onto the couch.

 

A beat.

 

“Not how I planned on meeting your brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to give me a prompt, send me an ask at my **[tumblr](http://thecitylightshow.tumblr.com/)** , and I'll get to it soon!


End file.
